Haggar (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Haggar.png|Official stats. |-|Season 1= Haggar (Taking Flight).jpg Zarkon and Haggar (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Zarkon and Haggar.jpg Haggar - Voltron (Legendary Defender).jpg 29. Haggar summoning circle.png|Witch Haggar scrying for information on the return of the Lions and Allura. 195. Haggar ready to create new Beast.png|Preparing to creat the second (ro)Beast. 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 201. Shiro vs multiple Haggars 2.png 223. It's not very effective.png 227. You could have been our greatest weapon.png|Why grandmother, what big teeth you have! Haggar_Replication_Illusion.png Haggar_Dark_Magic_Ball.png 233. Haggar trying to hit Shiro with energy blasts.png|Shooting energy blasts at Shiro. 234. Haggar uses smoke cloud.png|Summoning a smoke cloud to hide in. 236. Now I will destroy you.png|Aren't evil twins supposed to have goatees or something? 237. Haggar-Shiro holding our Shiro aloft.png 239. Haggar-Shiro gloating.png 242. Haggar is scarier than sheet.png 286. Shiro dancing around Haggar.png 287. Shiro vs Haggar crowd in the cloud.png 288. Haggar using Shadow Ball again.png 290. Damn that's gotta hurt.png 291. Your time is over.png 293. Allura sees thru Haggar's illusions.png|Fortunately for Team Voltron, Allura can see thru Haggar's shadow doubles. 295. Haggar's oh snap they're shooting at me.png 309. Haggar isn't letting them go easily.png |-|Season 2= S2E03.48. Uh oh Prorok is in the robeast transformer thingy.png|Preparing to transform Prorok into a Robeast. S2E03.52. Haggar unleashes magic on Prorok.png S2E03.85. Now reach out with your mind.png S2E08.66a. I will know if you lie 2.png S2E08.219. You will help me root out this traitor.png S2E08.220. Haggar side profile.png S2E11.346. Ack please no closeups of the witch.png S2E12.55. Haggar looks a bit shocked at getting yelled at.png S2E12.191. Haggar and druids still amping Zarkon up.png S2E12.257. Zap zap goes the witch.png ?? oz witch did it better. |Palpatine called, he wants his evil zapz of evil back. S2E12.266b. Good detail on Haggar's robes here 3.png S2E12.316a. And boom goes the ship 2.png S2E12.317. This is Haggar's OH SNAP face 2.png|Haggar regrets not putting a better lock on the MCP’s chamber. S2E12.345. You can always redecorate Haggar no biggie.png|You can always redecorate, Haggar. Have you considered something in blue? S2E13.45. Ready, get set.png|Activating the Komar against Voltron. S2E13.62a. Haggar is a little worse for wear 2.png S2E13.292a. Haggar vs Princess Allura 2.png|Too bad she doesn’t have a cauldron handy, it’d make a lovely bludgeon. S2E13.295. Haggar about to strike Allura.png S2E13.297. Haggar is a WHAT.png Haggar without hood.png S2E13.299. Yeah so what Princess.png S2E13.300. Don't call her Altean she hates that.png S2E13.307. Impossible maybe probably yeah not.png S2E13.309. Just give it up old girl you're done.png S2E13.308. You'd think after 10K she'd know how to lose gracefully.png|10,000 years old and still doesn’t know how to lose gracefully. S2E13.313. All Haggar can do is watch.png Haggar with Defeated Zarkon.png Haggar (Summon Prince Lotor.).png |-|Season 3= S3E07.9. OMG Zarkon got hitched.png Who.png S3E07.12. Oh I see the pretty lady became the witch.png S3E07.89. He is from our reality.png S3E07.90. Zarkon, this is Honerva, she is the best alchemist on Altea.png S3E07.92. Isn't it exciting.png S3E07.96. He didn't stay long.png S3E07.98. Honerva continued her research on the rift on Daibazaal.png S3E07.110a. It was a customary gesture 2.png S3E07.119. But somehow HE arrived unharmed.png|Honerva, when you knock on the door to darkness something bad will probably answer, m’kay? S3E07.121. We must always push into dangerous territory.png S3E07.126. Alfor, Zarkon and Honerva watch in shock.png S3E07.130. The barrier is weakening.png S3E07.173. Honerva watches the destruction from afar.png S3E07.177a. Honerva sees Black for the first time 2.png S3E07.258. We must find a way to seal up this rift.png S3E07.262. Bruh talk some sense into your old lady.png S3E07.264. Dude I just saved your asses and this is the thanks I get.png S3E07.266. I'll decide what's enough on my planet.png S3E07.270. I'm sorry Alfor - the work will continue.png S3E07.286. Hello Honerva - it's been deca-phoebs.png S3E07.292. But then I began treating him with Quintessence.png S3E07.296. You've always been a coward.png S3E07.298. You wish to close off our gateway to enlightenment.png|Honerva turned into a crazy old cat lady in the WORST way possible. S3E07.300a. And here comes Zarkon to jump abord the crazy train 2.png|You know what they say about crazy, can’t go off the rails without two of ‘em. S3E07.313. What is it my love.png S3E07.314. Don't do drugs kids.png|Don’t do drugs kids. S3E07.315a. Into the rift she says 2.png S3E07.316a. We must have Volton 2.png|tfw you crack open that case of Nightmare Fuel and start chugging. S3E07.352. Zarkon carrying Honerva into the light.png S3E07.357. Haggar falling prey to the darkness.png Haggar experiencing Quintessence' first side effects.png|First dose comes with a free nose job! S3E07.383. Zarkon had become pure evil.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender